Desire
by Devil's Advocate Man
Summary: Unable to take anymore unrequited love, Canas spills his heart out. Only to be rejected, soon he forms a pact with Dracula to get revenge. Is there any hope? Or will the whole world be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, you might not see this yet, but I'm writing a story about castlevania. Which means I do not own any of the characters or ideas borrowed from Konami or Nintendo ect ect. But I do however own the plot and characters of my own design.

AngelofDawn93: Hey, you know you should hang out with me more! I haven't seen you in ever!

StandStrong676: Haha, yeah. Been busy lately.

AngelofDawn93: Thats nothing new...you always seem to be on the go.

StandStrong676: Haha, yeah. But...Bianca, can I tell you something before we continue?

AngelofDawn93: Umm...sure. Whats on you mind Canas?

StandStrong676: Well..I've been holding it in for awhile, but I can't anymore...The truth is...I love you more than anything Bianca, and I can't hide it anymore.

AngelofDawn93: Canas...Really? Wow...I never would have guessed But before you get too involved just know...that I love you as just a friend. And there are many better girls than me. I'm just a big fish in a small pond. Just open your eyes and find the ocean of girls and be happy.

StandStrong676: Bianca, I...

AngelofDawn93: Listen, I don't want you to get upset about this but your not my type. So get up and move on. Be happy and live life.

AngelofDawn93: Well I gotta go, a couple of friends and me are going swimming all afternoon. So I'll talk to you later k?

AngelofDawn93 has signed off

Overcome by grief, Canas collapsed from his chair and sobbed on the floor. "Why?...Why me...? What is so wrong with me...?" As he murmured

these words, he beat his fist in vain on the thick carpet. Years of bottled up emotions came flooding up, turning the sadness into a sea of anger.

Consumed by rage, Canas lept up and snatching up his half-full can of Dr. Pepper. He hurled it at the wall and let loose a mighty shout. Whirling

around he kicked over his chair and thundered towards the door. Smashing everything in his path and screaming curses at everything under the

sun. Reaching the door he knocked it from its hinges with a mighty blow from his kick. Gazing to and fro, his eyes finally rested on the plain life-

sized mirror at the end of the hall. Spying his reflection, he shrieked and advanced on the mirror. Raising his fist to smite it, the mirror suddenly

turned black. Blacker then the darkest night, and an dark power seemed to surge through it. This power was so strong only those with tempered

willpower or divine holy men could hope to withstand. Though Canas had neither, his madness seemed to grant him protection from the sinister

power. Undaunted he challenged the mirror and its power. "Who dares disturb my mirror?" He cried. Through the swirling darkness a voice replied:

"To help you." "Who are you?" shouted Canas, not really expecting that answer. Again the deep voice from the mirror boomed forth: I go by many

names, but I should find that you would only know a few. So I shall share my most common name unto you. I am Dracula, The dark lord of

transylvania and all that is evil. Slightly impressed Canas sought to turn the conversation towards his own ends. "Why is it you seek to help me, if

you are so great?" In his deep, heavily accented voice Dracula replied: " I know your pain, Many years ago my true love was taken from me by

treachery." I will give you the power to take revenge on everyone, if you first help me gather my power." Smirking Canas replied" So, you are

powerless without me?" The voice replied: "Far from it, I could enslave anyone to do my bidding. I came to you, because I thought you would like

the chance at revenge on all those who mocked you, and rejected you. Canas hesitated a moment before making up his mind. " If these are your

terms, then I accept them. Let us been on with the deed. A deep laughter resonated from the mirror and shook the very foundations of the house,

a black burly gargantuan arm cut through the darkness and stamped the sign of Dracula on Canas's forehead. Before retreating back into the

darkness of the mirror, from which it came. Dracula's voice again projected from the mirror: Good, the pact is sealed, now come step into the mirror.

Again Canas hesitated feeling the burn on his forehead with his hands he asked: Is there not something you can leave to show the world that our

revenge is yet coming? As if for an answer a brilliant crimson sword floated through the void and planted itself at Canas's feet. Looking in wonder

Canas marveled at the small characters carved into the blade and hilt. Giving it one last look, he lept into the darkness of the mirror and vanished.

The only remains of the pact, was a shattered mirror and the crimson sword.

--

"Or maybe he was only pretending to be our friend?" "Cut it out will you already Aiden? I've heard enough conspiracy theorys". "Alright alright,

sheesh just take it easy will you Thomas?" Thomas older than Aiden by 5 months at the age of 17 is pretty easy going and also a ladies man and

gentleman. While Aiden has a more fiery personality to match his bright red hair often blowing small things up into big deals with his conspiracy

theorys and also tends to be a womanizer. "Its just not like him to just ignore us from days on end like this" Sighs Thomas while flipping some of

his long brown hair out of his eyes. "C'mon I don't see why your so worried, he's probably just moping somewhere." cried the exasperated Aiden.

"Can you two just hurry up? I really want to go swimming and catch some sun while its out." Sighed Florina before reaching under her t-shirt to

adjust the straps on her worn swimsuit. "Yeah, I want to hurry up too so we can check out all the hotties!" cried Aiden. "You had better not be

referring to me!" yelped Florina turning slightly red in the face. Although the youngest of the group at 16, Florina makes up for her age by her shy

but firm attitude, quick wit, and of course beauty. Which often annoys her when the guys stare or make comments. Flipping her ponytail out of her

eyes, she heads off to check the other door. Leaving a slightly ticked off Aiden and an of course a chuckling Thomas. "Smooth move Romeo" Laughs

Thomas before going back to looking in the windows. "Well its true man, she is a hottie!" Shouts Aiden before joining Thomas at checking windows.

"Boy, you have lots to learn about women if you treat them like that. They aren't just items to be traded or collected. They are beauty that should

be treated with honor and respect. Not gawked at like meat at the market, alright?" Says Thomas seriously while walking back to the front door.

"Alright, alright you win, geez can't you just lighten up?

" Whined Aiden. At just that moment Florina also returned from checking the other door and windows, "None of them at unlocked or open" She

sighed before sitting down on the steps up to the door. "I guess theres only one thing left to do, and thats break it down. I'll have to ask you move

Miss Florina." "Why can't you be like him Aiden?" giggles Florina before getting up and moving to the shade not too far away. "Now time to show

you what a real man can do!" shouted Aiden while jumping up the steps to the door. "Then you better let me handle it boy, I doubt you could do it

anyway." Aiden sighed and then rushed down to sit next to Florina, while Thomas rolled up his sleeves. After a couple of rams he had the door

splintered, and motioned them to join him. Aiden bounded up the steps, while Thomas turned and offered his hand to Florina and helped her up the

steps. They all entered the house and slowly looked around. Florina looked around at the trashed house and sighed before wiping the grass off

her shorts accepting Thomas's arm. All at once they reached Canas's room. Seeing the destroyed state caused of the room caused everyone to

gasp, they all just stood there for a moment taking in the total destruction. Florina got a tighter grip on Thomas's arm while Aiden dug through piles

of rubble and junk. "Dude!, No way!" Canas still has this game he borrowed ages ago? What Luck I found it!" Cried Aiden before receiving glares

from the other two. Focus on the important stuff will ya Aiden?" Mutters Florina. "Well I can't really see you while you wear that t-shirt." Quipped

Aiden, resulting in a slap from Florina. "Lets get back to the task at hand guys" Says Thomas heading to a nearby table. After another 15minutes,

Florina calls the other two to the computer. "Look, I guess this was the girl he was so jumpy about the other day huh?" "It doesn't look like it went

well..." She sighed. 'Well, C'mon guys we gotta keep looking." Sighs Thomas before wading through the rubble to the door. Aiden dashes past, and

down the hall. And soon returns wielding the crimson sword. "Dudes, Look at this! Isn't it flippin' sweet?" "Where did you find it?" asks Thomas

with a puzzled look on his face. Taking it in her hands, Florina sighs, "We better have someone look at this eh? I mean unless either of you can

read these markings...?"

--

"Lord Julius? "In the study Joy" Ah there you are Lord Julius!" "What is it Joy?" asks the aging man seated in a rather large comfy chair behind

the elaborate desk. "This message just in from the church, it has the Pope's seal on it. It must be very urgent." Julius rises slowly from his desk.

Getting older now he is almost ninety, with silver hair replacing his once vibrant red hair. His beard and mustache droop more with each passing

year, but apart from that he shows no sign of age. Quickly dashing over to receive the letter from his brown-haired maid. Tearing into the letter, his

worst fears are confirmed. Slowly he walks to the window and looks off into the distance. Before reaching over to the rack and grabbing his great

trenchcoat and hat which he pulls down low over his eyes. Before turning to Joy and giving her a command. "Go get me my whip, get me the

Vampire Killer from the safe!" While she rushes to fulfill his order, Julius reaches inside his coat and pulls out the necklace and murmurs some words

to the silver cross causing it to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Canas sighed as he stepped from the swirling vortex that brought him to this land. Watching it grow smaller and finally fade from sight, He

wondered" "What have I gotten myself into?" He stopped a moment to take in his surroundings. The ground black as night, taking an almost

charred appearance. As if a tribute to the endless fires that once ravaged the land, the trees were dead in appearance. Tall and thin but void of

leaves or any signs of life, like skeleton hands reaching for heaven. Looking now towards the sky, he takes in the almost empty sky. It was

almost as if a dark haze blotted out all the stars out in the sky, the only thing that shone through the thick fog was the luminous full moon and

all of its pale radiance.

Unable to see any path or road through this forest of death, he again sighed before taking a few steps west. After taking another step, he

heard a noise. The ghostly noise echoed through the deathly silent forest, and soon his eyes spied the source. A lamp casting a green glow

floated towards him at a steady pace. He stepped back in shock: "How were suck things possible?" At last the lamp reached him, and in a voice

almost hissing it said: Come on boy, we must hurry before they find you here." "Who finds me? And who or what are you?" "I am a servant of

the master" It replied in its whisper-like voice."If we dawdle much longer the Templars will find us, and kill us. The master's work will be lost,

now come! I will show the way!" It floated off at a rapid pace, not giving Canas any time to wonder what was happening. Not wanting to be

lost in this forest any longer or hunted by these mysterious Templar people. He chased the ghostly lamp through the forest, never finding a

path or clearing just more and more dense forest. Suddenly it stopped, sensing something in the air. "Too late!" it hissed. "They have come!."

As if on cue a group of four or five knights heavily clad in white armor with red crosses adorning it swarmed to the edge of the area they were

traversing. Their captain, riding a great snow white horse, and carrying a banner decorated with the symbol of the templars. With ease he

spotted Canas, and with a loud voice he gave his order: "Kill the boy, beware of devilry!" The four knights charged across the forest at almost

super human speed. For to get into the order of the Knights Templar one had to endure intense training of the body and mind, so those few

members of their order were great champions among men.

Terrified Canas did not know what to do, as if reading his mind his ghostly companion answered him: "Quickly the castle is just through

those trees over there, hurry I shall hold them off as long as I can." Without needing a second opinion Canas hurried to the trees but didn't

leave. He watched at the lamp slowly settle to the ground, before the ghost revealed its true form. A huge almost human form appeared,

cloaked in tattered rags and with menacing yellow eyes. It brandished the lamp as a challenge to the on coming knights, before swinging it in a

wide arc leaving a trail of ghostly green fire. Undeterred the knights accepted the challenge, charging through the fire with swords swinging.

Slowly over powering the ghost with their superior numbers. Realizing it was just an effort to buy time, Canas rushed through the trees

towards the castle. As the knights captain rode up and dealt the finishing blow to the ghost. Watching it sink into the lamp, before smashing it

into the ground with his armored heel. Watching the now free spirit float toward the heavens, the knights bowed their heads in reverence.

While the captain said with authority" Now you may rest in peace, on with the task at hand!" And they continued onwards, hot on the trail of

Canas.

Reaching the old, decaying stone bridge, Canas raced across at lighting speeds fearing for his life. Reaching the other side he saw three

figures, two appeared to be mere zombies carrying massive iron shields. While the other was a bent figure clad in black robes covered in dark

symbols. His face hidden from view from the hood that hung low over his head, all that could be seen was a long, crooked nose and a menacing

smile. Canas ground to a halt in front of them, before he could say anything. The dark robed figure straightened up and spoke: Ah the boy has

come, I am Nergel. Only lesser than the Master and Lord Death, and soon yourself. Quickly inside, while I deal with this rabble M'lord." With

those words the portcullis was raised at lightning speed, and Canas nodded and dashed inside. Just as quickly as they had risen, the massive

gates crashed back into the earth. Just as the knights finished crossing the bridge, the knights formed their ranks in a straight line opposing

their enemy. At the captains command they drew their shining white swords, and pointed them at the outnumbered forces of darkness. The

captain looked towards the heavens, and shouted: " God give us the power to destroy evil!" With that cry the haze left the heavens, and the

brilliance of the night sky shone forth. The knights in unison chanted something in an ancient language, and their swords drew in the light from

the newly freed sky. Looking to the minions on either side of him, Nergel spoke in his wheezy raspy voice: You shall not take us, Ashnard,

Kushana defend the masters interests. The zombies sluggishly stepped in front of Nergel, and moaned in their own language. No sooner had

they finished, A piercing divine white light shot forth from the knights. Only to be repelled by the massive zombie shield bearers. "My turn!"

Cackled Nergel. He raised his arms to his shoulders and spoke. "Master! Give me the power to cleanse our lands!" Darkness gathered at his

command, and he began to chant: Lord of Darkness gives his command...light shall be blotted out forever and ever...feel my wrath...Now eat

this! Nosferatu! At the command word, the darkness consumed the knights draining their life, their very spirit. Before coming back to the caster,

and being absorbed by him.

He laughed again, feeling their power make him stronger. Before starting another spell, he chanted: those who oppose...the same fate the

will meet...join the masters cause...Re-Animate! The darkness sunk into the ground, and a blood curling howl was heard before the corpses of

the very knights just slain rose from the dirt and saluted their new lord. " Master you should be pleased with your servant." said Nergel almost

in a whisper while kneeling down on the ground in salute. While the familiar deep voice filled the air: "You have done well my servant, soon my

power will be returned and all will be ours..." And the haze again returned to cover the night sky...


End file.
